


podfIDIC Seed 1: Folgers Commercial

by klb



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfIDIC Seed 1: Folgers Commercial

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/podfIDIC/Seed%201/podfIDIC%20Seed%201%20Folgers.mp3) | **Size:** 1.6 MB | **Duration:** 01:37

  
---  
  
Script:  
He accepted the cup of tea and looked at it quizzically. “Tea? That's an unusual choice."

She laughed. “I thought you might like it. Go ahead and try.”

He lifted it towards his mouth, but she stopped his hand with her own. "Careful." She gazed soulfully into his brown eyes. “It’s hot.” 

"Mmm."

After the ensuing ten-minute makeout ended, he picked the cup back up and took a careful sip. They looked at each other for a long moment, feeling their everpresent sexual tension build like wildfire. Finally, he spoke.

"It tastes a bit like… Folgers.” 

"Yes." She smiled down at him. "I thought it was perfect, considering the circumstances. After all, today is the anniversary of the best Christmas present I ever got.”

He set the tea gently on the bedside table and used his now-free hands to pull her onto the bed.

They majestically boned.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [podfIDIC (podfic: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations) challenge](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/), from [Seed Script 1](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html).


End file.
